


Moonless

by Sharkypan87



Series: Hold me Tightly in your Arms [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkypan87/pseuds/Sharkypan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya just got transferred in a new city, she works in a small office and go out with her friends. Everything seems normal and ordinary. What she doesn't know is that the city where she lives now is anything but the quiet, little heaven she thought at first. Gorgeous vampires, fearful werewolves and fearless (and a bit clueless, too) friend got her involved with strange disappearances and weird deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people, this is my first original work, so feedback would be greatly appreciated :D  
> The story is currently a work in progress, so enjoy it!

I was always been a clumsy girl. I hit every corner of my little house at least once since I came in this town, 2 years ago.

 I trip almost every day on the wire of my laptop, the one for the charge, so I’m used at being bruised or scarred. But nothing in my past life could have prepared me for the biggest, scariest night of my 25th birthday.

 

Well, actually, things started a month before that night, so I guess that’s where I’ll start.

 

I wrote for a local magazine, written by and for women, the one that tells you how to put make-up on or what to wear for the New Year’s Eve. I used to give advices for broken-heart women that don’t know how to handle their unfaithful lovers/husbands. I’ve kind of enjoyed that, since I have a string of bastard exes.

 

My boss is a cute brunette, like me, but that is all we have in common, her eyes are like hot chocolate, while mine are more greyish/greenish, depending on the light, she is 5 foot 3, while I’m 5 foot 5, her hair have that kind of shades that didn’t really occur in nature, while mine are a deep curly red, beautiful but when you have to comb them it’s a real nightmare.

She came to my booth one evening, at closing time, with an interesting idea…

The kind that’ll lead you into some disaster in a heartbeat.

 

“Hey, girl, what you’re doing after?” she asked with a wicked grin, leaning on my desk.

 

“Nothing, I guess I’ll go home, Anne, why?” I said with some interest.

 

She’s the kind of woman who will get you in trouble if you give her the chance. I mean, I’m bad too, reckless most of the time, but she’s the kind that will jump in a car with a stranger, just to see if she’ll make it till the next morning alive. I always thought that if you wish that so badly, sooner or later you'll get what you want, maybe more, but I really like her. She’s my best friend, she even helped me out when I moved here and she’s the only one that likes Mc Donald’s as much as I do. You really have to love a girl that doesn’t try to dissuade you from eating this kind of food, right?

 

“I’m bored, I was thinking to take a drive to that new strip bar, on the 22nd, you coming?”

 

See, that’s exactly what I was saying, but she knows me well enough to know that this will catch my attention.

 

 “Really, and what are you going to do if Rob finds out?” Poor, sweet Rob, her fiancé.

 

He’s like a cute, big German Shepard, always following her around, trying to cope with her wild ideas!

They say they’re getting married every year, but at the last moment something happen and they have to postpone it, and it’s going on for 6 years already.

Everybody in town dropped their hopes after the third try.

 

“Oh, well, if his job is more important than me, then I guess I’ll have to entertain myself otherwise, right?” She huffed with a wry smile and a sad expression on her face.

 

Here we go again, they’re having problems again ‘cause next month they’ll supposedly getting married, but I already smell disaster in the air.

Oh, well, I gave her my best advice when I told her to drop his bored ass, a year ago, if she’s fine as she is, who am I to bitch?

 

“Okeydokey, girl, let’s go!”

 

  **Advice no. 01 - If your boss wants to take you in a club full of naked men, that’s what you say.**

 

If only I had known that night what I know now, maybe I would have called Rob and told him to come back home to his fiancée.

 

Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

When we made it through the club doors, we got hit by the rhythmic beat of the music that was so loud that I could barely hear Anne next to me, then the dim light softened everything, the stage, the people.

The inside was a mix of red walls and black corners, it was really crowded, there was barely enough space to breathe. 

” Hey, look at that!” She said pointing at the stage.

There were four men dancing, all muscles and lean bodies, stripping and shaking their packages for the ladies in front of them, but hey, that’s what a strip club is about, right?

“Yeah, not bad… listen, I’m thirsty, I’m heading to the bar, need something?” I yelled in her ear.

“Sure, I could use some change to tip that gorgeous guy with the red thong”

She said with a wild glow in her eyes before disappearing in the ocean of screaming women.

“I’ll see what I can do” I said half-heartedly, moving through the crowd.

Five minutes here and I was already alone, how am I going to resist all night?  Well, maybe I don’t have to, she’s 30, she should be old enough to know what to do, right?

I was thinking of how tired I was while approaching the bar, I really didn’t care before, but when we get to spend two hours to park and another one to go through the line in front of the club, well, that really worn me out for good.

“Hi, sugar, what can I get you?” asked the bartender with a wink.

I was still lost in my own head and I didn’t notice who talked to me at first, then I made myself look fully at him and I know I stared open-mouthed for a couple of minutes. The guy was the darkest man I’ve ever seen. I mean, I live in States and I’m not being racist, because he sure was handsome!

Such white teeth. How come I wash mine three times a day and they can’t be as white as his?

I found myself smiling at his attitude, I know they have to say sweet things to the customers, but it’s good nonetheless.

“ I don’t know, I don’t go clubbing a lot, but something with strawberry in it sounds good to me” I replied with a shy smile, taking a seat at the counter.

“Sure, sugar, enjoying the show?” he said mixing some liquors and nodding to the stage.

I looked at those screaming women, well, sure the guys were really hot, but it’s just work for them. I turned to the bar and I notice there was something on the wall behind the bartender.

I thought it was to warn that you can’t drink if you’re under 21, but instead it said and I quote 'G _ot real Bloody Mariah, ask Mike'._

 Real ones? What’s that mean? Like with real blood?

That puzzled me a little, and then I found myself asking the one I suppose was Mike.

“Hey, Mike, can I get a  _real_  Bloody Mariah?” he looked up at me with a strange light in his eyes. Was he angry? But why?

“That’s something that you shouldn’t ask for, luv” he looked at me once more and then left to tend other customers.

So, okay, I really stepped on something, but what?

I mean if you get that kind of advice, then can’t get mad at people for asking, right?

 I looked around trying to figure this out, but then I got back to sipping my drink.

I was still thinking about it when someone sat next to me, I looked just out of curiosity and I found myself open-mouth twice in only one night.

Man this place sure is full of hotties!

He was asking something to Mike and I got the chance to enjoy my eyes as much as I wanted.

He was tall like a real giant, more than 6 foot, with beautiful blond hair, cut short and up his head like a hedgehog and huge dark eyes, even though I couldn’t see the color!

He was wearing a black shirt, open at the neck, to show some flesh, black slacks and black boots.

Wow, this evening was getting better and better! He was a mix between a fallen angel and a punk just out of the street.

Then I caught his attention, he looked at me, smiled and drank from his bottle. I just know that my heart skipped some beats, because his was a movie star smile, the one they got when they pose for some photo shoot. It was really dark in the club, but damn if he was handsome!

While I was wondering if I’ll ever get so lucky to date a guy like him, he spoke to me.

” Hi, do I know you?” he said approaching me.

Okay, that just turned me off, what’s with that lame pick-up line?

Oh, well, I’m in a strip club, of course anyone here is trying to pick up someone to spend a wild night with.

Anyone but me, that is.

I broke up with my last boyfriend less than a week ago, after the bastard screwed up a co-worker of mine, so, uh-huh, boy, I’m not going to buy it.

“I don’t think so and I don’t see the necessity to do it now” I said a little too harsh, rising up from the stool and leaving ten bucks for the drink.

He looked startled, eyes wide and a big smile forming on his lips.

 “Well, you sure know how to sweet talk a guy.” He circled me with his long arms then.

That’s it, I’m really not good in bars, but to get to the point to have a guy trapping me in two minutes, that’s really bad.

“Get your hands off of me, you jerk!” I yelled at him.

His smile widened, he bent and kissed me slowly on the lips.

Okaaaaaay, that was really scary for the first two seconds, then I was gripping his neck and literally jumping him on the bar. His lips were so cool and soft and his arms strong like pliers, holding me right in place.

Wow, it was the first time that something like that happened to me.

Then I remember myself, no, girl, you can’t let shitty guys who think they are a God-given gifts for women have their way with you.

I was in a strip club, for God’s sake!

I’m not a slut nor a girl for a quickie in the restroom.

 

**Advice no. 02 – If you let guys treat you like a slut, then you are one.**

So, just while we were parting, his eyes still focused in mine, I kicked right in the middle.

Oh, yes, you get the  _right_  idea.

He went down on his knees and I dashed out of the place, I mean, I’m in crowded place, but he sure is a lot stronger than me, so better get the hell out of here.

I closed the door of the club with a slam and thought about Anne, but we arrived with her car, so she’s going to be okay.

The night was colder now, it was almost 2:00 am and there were fewer people on the street.

 I wrote an e-mail to let her know that I left and then I started down the sidewalk, looking for a cab.

 

 


End file.
